Heart's Aflutter
by 8bitmatter
Summary: You were always a shy kid, never a doer, but always a dreamer with high hopes. You've always dreamed that someday this woman would be yours, and now that the chance has arisen, who would you be not to take it? Rated M for explicit sexual content (i.e. Clopfic). Humanized.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first "Clopfic", my second story on this site (The first being an MLP Battle Royale hybrid that's in-progress and can be found on my profile, come on, you know you want to, lol), and my first time writing something in the second person. I mainly penned this for two reasons: 1. I was bored and feeling spontaneous enough to want to broaden my style of writing. and 2. Just to see if I could, i wanted to see if it was feasible for me to pen an immersive, steamy piece of erotic fiction. Being that this is my first attempt, please excuse any discrepancies, erroneous foibles, or any other "noobish" shit in this story. There will be an additional chapter (or possibly even a third provided i feel ambitious enough) that will be posted within a week most likely. Well, what else can i say, this is humanized. I believe all that needs to be addressed in this addendum of mine has been covered, so with all of that said and done, enjoy.**

* * *

The brain. Such a vast and prodigious organ. The human brain especially, how peculiar that ours happens to be the largest in size, at least in how commensurate it is to our relative body size. As one may be able to imagine, the brain does not merely function on one level, rather on many different facets of autonomous and cognitive outputs exceeding even our own ability to truly fathom it's capabilities.

A fairly straight-forward example would be whenever you would happen to take a walk to any given destination. You may put some effort into envisioning your destination be it of sentimental or practical significance, and you most likely as well may put some thought into reasoning the safest or most efficient route, but you'll never have to _think _about moving your legs properly. If you did, you would likely spend the rest of your days in one perpetual, hilariously horrible session of QWOP while the rest of the world laughs at your expense. Being however that this isn't the case, your mind setting your physical form on a brain-function colloquially known as "auto-pilot" as your appendages safely maneuver their way on their itinerary, experience and muscle memory assuring your mind the luxury of ruminating over things that aren't imperative to ones existence, such as not having to think about your heart beating, or not having to cogitate over filling your lungs with oxygen, though your thoughts, or rather fantasies were making your body do that double-time anyways.

Walking home from school, you had been idly admiring the sky above as you gaze at its idyllic cyan mirth, you had reflected on your day, you recalled it had been a fairly average one; nothing too special.

However, as you try examining your internal memory bank for anything more than a perfunctory passage into what was daily for you, you couldn't help but chuckle a little when you remembered how one of the students fell in the toilet at lunch. A broad grin stretches across your face for a moment, fading back into the same stare you had on before. However, at yet another moments' passage, you begin to mull over your long-time object of affection, you couldn't really help it, being a teenage male with a serious proliferation in libido and desire for affection that seemed to derive its abundance from…a perpetual motion machine, that was the only thing you could figure, how the hell could you possibly know why your proclivity for lascivious thoughts was so vehement? Moseying away from that, your mind wanders further about this picturesque female whom you have been attracted to for such an interminable period. Your lips purse into something of a dreamy smile as you begin to fantasize more and more.

You couldn't quite place what it was, but for one inexplicable reason or another you felt absolutely smitten just thinking about _her_. Okay, you stand correct, maybe it's not so enigmatic to figure out _why _you like this girl. You're far from the only one. But nevertheless, you can't help but just enumerate everything that helped infatuate you with the illustrious young woman as if it were your reasons for living.

What could you pinpoint exactly that was so alluring about her? Her pulchritudinous looks? Her near-infinite patience and endearing personality? Her…_assets?_ All of those seem to be good marks on your criterion of what composes an optimal crush, but merely listing those attributes mentally doesn't exactly seem to do you justice, and sadly an intelligent idiolect was never quite your forte, so alas while you aren't articulate enough to put your feelings into eloquent words, you can at least attest to the fact that your feelings remain as true as ever.

You think back fondly to when you happened to brush by the girl while her head was buried into a pile books in the hallway, not only did you get a whiff of her beguiling scent that seemed to be a downright hypnotic aroma, it was enough of a vindication to do what you always wish you had the guts to do on your own volition.

Talk to her.

You craned your neck around and shifted to face her, despite trying to project outward confidence, from a vicarious standpoint it's a great likelihood that you were just as shy and put off as the girl you were addressing. With her eyes partially concealed by her silky voluminous bangs in the sexiest way you knew possible, and her mouth and nose hidden behind the figurative mountain of books she had in her two arms, your first instinct was to apologize, so you do so without much aplomb about you. She reciprocates the gesture in an equally flustered manner, yet in tandem with her notoriously tacit acoustic signature. She insisted that it was her fault and that she should of paid better attention to where she was going. With that reminiscence you feel another one of Cupid's magical arrows puncture your heart in the most pleasant of ways. As you assured her that it was all okay, standing afterwards in your twitterpated manner that left her feeling all the more awkward. It was finally her prerogative to say her goodbyes, apologize once more, and scurry along with whatever mundane scholastic task she had been attending prior.

As she walked always, you realize she's wearing yoga pants, a particular item of clothing that seemed to have been from a reincarnated fashion trend of the 1980's, an idle thought reminds you that your mother told you this piece of information at one point or another. Though that thought doesn't bear much weight on the fact that it looked so… amazing on her. It seemed to flawlessly contour to each and every curve that her voluptuous legs and rear boasted to a sublime effect. Blushing ever so slightly and with her magnificent buttocks swishing with every step she took in the other direction, you grew fixated more than anything else as her bombshell rear view seemed to have an effect that was nothing short of hypnotic on your prurient brain. Your eyes won't come off the round, peachy dual mounds as you try imagining what it would feel like to stick your throbbing, inexperienced phallus in between that marvelous behind of hers.

After a few succinct moments of immersed ogling, your cheeks flush even further at the vague realization that people may have noticed you were perving out at this girl, subtlety being something you weren't known for. At all. Standing still in the middle of a hallway, staring at _something _with a thin line of drool trailing down your hot cheeks…very inconspicuous.

Looking back on it, you can't help but sigh. That was the first time you had "spoken" to her in months… and that was nearly two weeks ago. Further ruminating, you wonder why that memory has such sentimental meaning to you, it was mortifying to say the least and likely set you back even further with the demure girl. Yet all the same, that memory does at least give you some solace, somewhere. You sigh aloud and try pinching your distress out the bridge of your nose as you continue to trek down the street to your homely abode (_pun thoroughly intended, sense of humor being arguably one of the few things you have going for you_).

You note how timid she was during the whole exchange, you know that she's always shy, and you think maybe your ego is just manufacturing these details just to help you feel better about yourself, but did she 'eep' when you bumped into her? And was she blushing brighter than normal? Maybe; you could recall when observing as much of her countenance as you could that her cheeks were flushed a rose pinkish hue, and her eyes seemed to always do their damndest to avoid contact. What did that mean…probably nothing serious, considering who it was, but still…it felt nice to dream, you figure.

As you do your best to mentally digress away from dreamland, you turn the corner; you also remember that your parents are out of town this week. Your close friends will want to hear about this. Subconsciously, your legs start to walk a bit faster in anticipation.

Finally after what feels like eons you approach your door step, using the key your parents gave you to unlock the front door to open it. You open your mouth to speak, but then shut it, figuring nobody was here except for you. This certainly wasn't within your minds' daily routine.

Neither was what would ensue within the next few moments.

A small thump noise is heard but you quickly dismiss it, chalking it up to nothing; your house had always been known for weird noises and the like. Not a moment later, a very faint murmur is heard. Now you know something is suspicious, but can't place your finger on where the sound is coming from. You walk into the closet to your right and conveniently find one of your dads trademark golf clubs. Throwing the nine-iron over your shoulder, because you tend to do that with long objects, you begin tip-toeing through your house as clandestinely as you could, carefully inspecting every nook and cranny. True a knife or a gun would've been better in the grand scheme in terms of self-defense, but it's not like you wanted to seriously maim or kill anybody, maybe your mind was just playing tricks on you and you wouldn't need to do anything at all, you reckon. But it was still better just to err on the side of caution, you figure.

Surprise, surprise, nothing out of the ordinary could be found. Everything is still there and untouched, yet somehow you still feel disconcerted. Almost as if every object and everything within the domicile had been replaced with exact facsimiles that were just inherently flawed in ways that just weren't quite perceptible at first, yet when confronted all at once, something erroneous was unconsciously picked up by your brain (kind of like a subliminal message); another one of your cognition's wonderfully brilliant functions.

A louder noise is heard, similar to the murmur yet more emphatic. You hear it coming from upstairs. "Of course, it's always up the stairs," you think to yourself dejectedly. You whip around and spryly ascend mount staircase with as much stealth as you could muster before staring down the hallway that contained you and your parents bedrooms, one of your bathrooms, and a hall closet. Looking around with acute eyes, you're taken aback when you hear the noise once more, this time with one hundred percent binding certainty that the noise was not only indicative to anything you know, but also emitting from behind your bedroom door. You cautiously approach the closest feasible location to the sounds epicenter, placing your ear up against the door and listening intently for any other auditory stimulus that may inform you of what awaits you on the other side.

An even louder noise is heard, a sound similar to the last two you heard. It sounds like a combination of panting and moaning, the best you can tell. Thinking to yourself, you reason that the only people who would have conventional access to your house, let alone the private sanctuary that is your bedroom would be your parents, who said to be away, and your older sister who was spending the weekend in Nevada. Which means…

Horror and anxiety begin to settle in as you realize that a stranger, nigh, an invader, has breached your personal space. "No, no." you try to assure yourself. The soft, naked aural barely percolating through your wooden door sounded feminine, you want to reserve a dim hope that perhaps its just your sister after all and she was just in your room…for some reason you just quite couldn't imagine. But upon remembering your earlier investigation throughout the house, you recognized a note left by her confirming in fact, she was away.

So all chance that is one of your family members, let alone a female one, is nil at best. Your next instinct is to call the police. But then you remember you have an utter disdain for cops and try backtracking inwardly and think to yourself, "Maybe this person means no harm," and growing even more optimistic, a minute smile crosses your face, "I might be able to resolve this peacefully…and if not, I'll let them have the business end of my golf club!"

With newfound conviction in the prospect that things will turn out alright, you decide that you'll try handling this alone, the noise coming from within your room doesn't infer malevolence or larceny. There was no raucous or sounds of things going _bang_ (the only fracas that could be heard was the soft creaking of…something)

You probably couldn't tell for the life of you, but if you had to guess, there was someone in your bedroom, doing something on your bed. A little paranoid despite the earlier resolve in your head, you turn the handle slowly, armed with your putter and whatever wits you have about you. Before looking inside, you try your best to fortify your mental barriers for whatever atrocity may lie in wait. A burglar, mugger, rapist…serial killer? Stalker, "Ha, that's wishful thinking right there, who'd wanna stalk you?" you think to yourself, levity apropos to nothing.

Hastily you peer inside, and much to both your delight and astonishment, there's an attractive woman on your bed, playing with herself. While initially your glad that this woman isn't doing anything malicious, the question must be asked, "What the fuck is she doing in here?"

You wonder, "How did she get inside?" Curiosity far overweighing the salacious nature of this gorgeous young woman pleasuring herself on _your _bed. Your front door was still locked when you got here, as evidenced by the fact you needed a key to get inside your place of residence, so what other portal of entry was there?

You notice out of the corner of your eye an open window. The realization doesn't dawn on you spontaneously. Rather, you were momentarily confused by it, then you did a mental recap of the morning's events. Then finally as the gentle breeze causes one of your curtains to flow like a draped flag into your room, the wind caressing your cheek with such sensitivity that it was almost like a kiss from Mother Nature herself, you figure it out.

Ethereal diatribes aside, that is when you intuitively put two and two together and realized that a single open portal must have betrayed your personal space. You had forgotten to close that window when you woke up this morning; you had always liked the window open when you slept in the summertime, really helped mitigate the stuffiness of your upstairs bedroom.

With a twitch of the lips, you decide to ignore the traitorous window and divert all of your attention back to the intruder.

Upon further inspection of the woman pleasuring herself, you notice the features: a slender, voluptuous body, long legs, wide hips, a _very _generously sized bosom, and a tattoo of a trifecta of pink butterfly's on the left buttocks' cheek by her thigh. As your eyes ascend, you spot her face. Red blush aside, her heart-shaped face had a seemingly impeccable complexion, devoid of any noticeable blemishes which just made her wan skin seem all the more dazzling. Just before her eyes rolled back in rapture, you got a good look at them. They were shimmering pools of teal that made the most pristine emeralds green with envy, which wound up making them even more undesirable in comparison. And crowning the whole jewel was the girls' signature mane of rose pink hair that now draped omni-directionally all over your bed like a blooming pink flower of keratin.

With that ogling, an identity instantly becomes associated with this girl. You know who this is now: she's one of the best singers in the school. You remember her angelic voice serenading through your ear canals during the talent show held in the fall, whenever you would sneak a peek into the school's choir room (and occasionally the female locker room) and in general whenever she would be within this girls' vicinity and she was in a good mode. And it seemed as if her moans of ecstasy were just as sweetly gentle; the passionate exhales of bliss that simply could not be contained equally as euphonic as her best hymn. But you're far more focused on the lovely lady lying like a leopard on your loosely made bed rather than the sounds she happens to be making (though they really don't hurt at all).

You're surprised she hasn't noticed you yet, or for that matter, even stopped to listen if the door opened. She must be too immersed in lust and euphoria to pay attention to anything other than reaching Cloud Nine. She is continually pleasuring herself with her fingers, her lower waist moving in a hypnotic rhythm, mimicking that of dry humping. You can hear her faintly whisper to herself moans of sweet ecstasy and allure. As much as you've fantasized about this scenario on many a lonely night, the question remains: why is she in your bedroom, fingering herself? A loud gasp brings you out of your thoughts as you see her visibly shaking, then stopping, hearing her breathe heavily. Her hips stopped gyrating and for a moment her groin was hoisted as high as her legs could carry it as she moaned loudly as she appeared to have an orgasm. Then within a few seconds, both her waist and head falls onto the bed as the hand that once pleasured her is placed at her side; a distinctive oblong puddle of her nectar staining the spot where she had flicked the bean to climax.

You're beyond convinced that she has no plans to harm you, but you still have a modicum of apprehension of just confronting her all of the sudden. Nevertheless, you figure it is just best to come in and be as delicate as you can, maybe then you could get a decent explanation for what this whole display was about, and who knows what from there; perhaps you could even become friends! The thought gives you a cheerful mien as you smile gleeful at the prospect.

You spryly prop the golf club against the frame of the door, it's presence deemed superfluous to what you were about to attempt. You almost feel like a hunter stalking an elegant gazelle considering the delicate, furtive approach. But unfortunately, like with any animal with hyper awareness, the slightest inflection of being spooked would give the hunters location away and the chance at the shot was forever lost. In this case, a slight clinking noise is what gives you away in this metaphorical pursuit. She peers up with eyes innocent enough to rival any doe, then they widened in fear as her mouth went slightly agape. You now knew what the simile "like a deer caught in the headlights" looked like as the attractive young temptress did her best impression of said idiom.

She looks down at herself, remembering that she was vulnerably bare (even more damning the fact that she was masturbating) and then her face quickly did it's best impression of a tomato as she crawls up against the baseboard, her hands propped up against the pillows and her legs covering her crotch like out of one of those cheesy romantic comedy's your sister adored so much. You cautiously enter the room with your hands raised, showing her you're not a threat despite her being the intruder into your personal space.

"What are you doing here?" you ask. She appears speechless, almost unable to move. Petrified probably being the most apposite word to describe her current condition. Why she's in your bedroom you still don't know. She shifts some of your pillows around in an attempt to cover up her breasts and womanhood despite the fact you had gotten a more than ample peek at them. She shifts around awkwardly as she attempts to bury her face in her hair and your cushions more, seemingly so distraught over this vicissitude that she now wanted to just disappear. Her only response to your earlier prompt was a less than dignified 'eep' accompanied by her cowering away in humiliation.

At first your quite perplexed at her mysterious behavior, until you realize that this isn't mysterious behavior at all, at least not for her. Being that this was in fact _Fluttershy_ of all people, you gradually realize that you're not going to do anything fruitful unless you ease up the approach.

"Listen, I'm not going to do anything to you," you begin in a tone similar to a gentle teacher addressing a kindergartener, "I'm just curious is all… I won't be mad with whatever your reason is, I just would really like to know what you're doing in here. Is that okay, Fluttershy?"

She briefly glances out of her fortress of hair and pillows, revealing her vulnerable eyes at you. You try bolstering her confidence a bit by smiling warmly back at her and putting on as sunny an expression as you can, assuring her that there was no deception or ulterior motive to your soul. As she reciprocates in kind with a small grin of her own, she extends out of her metaphorical shell with a slightly happy face, though with an inkling embarrassment still present on her countenance.

"Um... well, the thing is..." she mutters quietly, looking at you shyly, "I, umm, got a little excited from waiting for you..." Her voice wavered in solidarity greatly until by the end of her statement she was hardly audible. You feel your cheeks warm up. How could she, one of the most gorgeous and popular girls in school, want anything to do with a lower class person like yourself? Admittedly, you had a thing for the girls that coasted along the top of the social hierarchy, but who doesn't? Especially her; the way she dressed, how she acted, how nice her voice sounded, how smoking hot her body was, how often you would sneak a peek when you got the chance just to see her nicely shaped rear or breasts, hell, even the way that she walked was lauded with an intimate sense of totemistic dedication from you. Yet in spite of how well-endowed she was, you could never take your eyes off of _her_. Not just the superficial beauty, not just her face, which seemed to only commensurate how beautiful a person she truly was…

No, just her very essence is what truly made her the apple of your eye. If she had her looks, but the disposition of say, Pinkie Pie, that wouldn't have been enough to enchant you, only galvanize your lust.

Unlike a certain _other _pink haired girl that Fluttershy was friends with; the rose haired girl was far more pleasant and tame in her demeanor than miss Pinkie Pie. Her seductively demure disposition, her adorable, innocuous shyness, how genial she was and her unprecedented amount of kindness. You could never recall meeting a person quite as nice as her. _Never_. But what you could, and would, do is always fantasize about being with her every chance you got. Her style was just so amazing and beyond description, she was really your only comfort whenever desperate perverted thoughts would pull in your psyche like a quagmire and porn just simply wouldn't cut it. You also distinctly remember blushing brightly while you were having a daydream shortly before being called on in National History, which made your cheeks feel a bit warmer.

"Waiting for me? What would you ever want with me?"

"I, umm," she paused to let out one of her signature 'eep's, "I saw you always looked at me... I k-knew you liked me... and, I mean, a part of me knew there was something else to you..." She paused to intake another breath to try to calm her nerves, "Whenever I saw you from afar...you always seemed so mature and considerate with your friends."

"That still doesn't explain why you broke into my house... and how you knew where I lived."

"I, umm, well… I, I just," She vacillates heavily with what she wanted to say until she finally develops the courage to answer, "I, I mean I looked you up in the student directory... I'm really sorry it's just I really like you and I... I..." she stutters, her voice perspicuously trailing off, she then recedes back away from you as timidly as ever.

"Wait, you actually like me?" you can hardly believe your ears, did she just say-

"Yes!" She blurted out earnestly in her cherubic voice that had many a heart go aflutter. You feel your cheeks blush even more at the knowledge that of all the guys that were captivated by her, many of which sharing a great deal of identical traits that you possessed, she chose you over the rest.

"But why?" is all that you can say, what could this girl that was so far above your league possibly cause her to be so enamored with you that she'd have the temerity to break into your house just to be with you?

She yelped aloud, shocking you for nary a second. She retreats away from you ever so slightly, receding back into her proverbial shell by an iota, but still was at ease enough to relinquish her answer,

"I'm sorry about that." she apologized, "Well, I umm, It's just, you always were so considerate and mature for your age; and I noticed how you'd always smile at me and blush. It was always just so cute..." As she remembered the entire reason as to why she took such a risky and audacious move into _trespassing_ into your house, she now feels serene enough to get into a natural position as now she can relax clothe-less with impunity. She uncrosses her legs in a leisurely manner, giving you a good view of her naughty bits. You slowly approach the side of the bed and sit yourself precariously. It's clear your not used to being this close to a voluptuous, nude girl that was more than happy to show it all to you; her azure colored eyes peering at you tenderly as she gives you a warm smile. She's still sporting a luminescent blush that stretched across her face, yet now free of all bashfulness and only a doting, romantic visage across her stunning face.

"Not to mention you're super handsome..." She added sensually with a devious smirk on her face, getting you to gulp in excited nervousness.

"I would always feel…safe, when around you…" Fluttershy continued, the doting returning to her face. She now feels brazen enough to put her arm around you, pulling you in closer. You quiver a bit at first, not used to having the feeling of having a girl whom you have tremendous reserves of limerence for be _this _close, but your concerns are assuaged when she leans her head against yours, the rapturous sensation of her silky mane bringing mirth to both of your faces.

This particular moment in time though, this is more than just nerves sending messages to the brain indicating that something is stimulating the primary layers of skin…more than just a meager physical feeling, this was a surreal point where it just seemed to be an appeasement of the senses. You can feel her hair like velvet draped on your shoulder in the most pleasant of ways, the still-present breeze of chill air cooling down you and her just enough where the heat of your cuddling was mitigated to an idyllic temperature.

You smell the fruity fragrance that seemed to adorn the mien immersing you with efficacy that was downright mesmerizing provided the potent efficacy of her magnificent aroma.

You could hear the soft breathing of your beloved temptress, the tacit inhaling and exhaling proving to be nothing short of sublime. Other than that though, the silence was golden. You could say with unadulterated candor that it was better now that you were together with no soundtrack than if your favorite band was playing an exclusive concert for the both of you right now.

You can almost taste her, almost. Though, your desire to discover what her lips flavor against your own pair of lips was quite impetuous. Whatever it would be, you could only surmise it wouldn't be anything short of decadent.

However, out of all the senses, sight was the one that was playing the largest role in the clandestine expansion of sexual desire. With your eyes being pulled in like a figurative tractor beam towards her girly parts. You surmise that she hasn't even noticed the continuous glare that befalls her bountiful shoulder boulders, nor the moist outer lips of her glorious vagina, her wet labia almost beckoning you personally to take a ride through her love tunnel with its bright pink flesh tucked just on the inside of her pussy's lustful lips. And of course she definitely has no idea of the thoughts going through your mind right now. Perhaps it would be a good idea to look away…or not.

Animalistic thoughts are slowly taking over as the glare goes on, wait a minute, animalistic? You're both humans, and humans are animals with primeval urges; what's the difference? You reason that to yourself as the heat rises much like the erection in your pants, it's unstoppable and it wants to experiment. Who cares what happens? If it's making you feel like this then it must be good! Now you're imagining her moans as you penetrate deep inside that wet mass of flesh and pleasure, her flower enraptured with its defilement at the hands of your swollen member, both of your sets of genitals in equally deep longing for each other's lascivious strokes; forming a bond as your bodies become one in the heavenly act of making love for the first time.

Your body shivers with nervous excitement at the thought, the euphoria immersing is enough to make the comely girl leaning on you notice your quaking. She peers up at you with those irresistible green eyes again and asks you if anything is wrong, you answer affirmatively and put her minute concerns to rest. The brief feeling of her voluminous, silky hair being away from the cozy position on your chest was a short yet gnawing hollowness that was quelled as quickly as it started, her head resting snugly once again in it's rightful place.

As you cuddle together some more, both of you basking in the warmth and affection of your newly formed romantic union, Fluttershy now knew that she still had a fervent libido to quell…one that she simply couldn't let abate, not like normal… but now she knew that she'd have your requital. Or at least thought so, but she had been wanting this ardently for months now, and it wasn't exactly now or never, but it sure felt like it. If she chickened out right now, not only would she be letting Rainbow Dash down…she'd be letting herself down, now was the time. The feelings inside Fluttershy were like a hot and humid day in a wet summer, and she needed a fan. And to her, you were much better than a fan; you were full-blown air conditioner.

By now, Fluttershy wasn't the only person whose thoughts had been leaning on the sexual side. You never let go of the fact that an attractive, busty woman was clinging to your body, her gentle breath having great effect in making your chest tingle with excitement. As well as another, certain organ down south was getting prepared to mate.

You stifle your lustful thoughts as you bring up your long-delayed question, "That still doesn't explain your reason for being here...or why were you pleasuring yourself on my bed?"

She closes her eyes and presses her nose against yours. You close your eyes too; taking rapid, short breaths while holding each other close.

"Is this reason enough?" she asks softly, just before grabbing your face with her hands and kissing you square on the lips. The action is shocking, quite brazen on her part. Your eyes shoot open from the shock of it all, but as you're lulled into a state of harmony and limerence, you close them once more. You don't mull over Fluttershy's uncharacteristic behavior much though as the immensely soothing on your lips overpowers your rational thinking; her lips are soft and taste like strawberries. You attempt to kiss her back to the best of your ability; you hadn't really had any experience with kissing with consenting partners (a sloppy makeout session with an inebriated Berry Punch in the janitor's closet hardly constitutes a 'consenting partner') yet the fact she's moaning into your mouth is quite indicative of your innate lip-locking skills. She pulls away and looks at you, a happy and seductive stare in her eyes.

"If this is a dream, please don't wake me up." you think to yourself as your eyes lock into hers. That's when she resumes her typical persona, slinking into an awkward stance as she averts her gaze and peers down. Her legs crossed once more and that blush of hers back on her face in full ferocity.

"T-that was my first kiss..." She says shyly, her coy and bashful nature making her already stunning physiognomy seem all the more radiant, "I'm...really, really glad it was you." She concludes in a manner equally as mousy as when she began. You're quite boggled by this confession, it seems to be an anomaly as to how a girl this, this..._perfect_...hasn't had her first kiss yet. This shock almost immediately gives way to jubilation as you realize that you just received your first kiss from the girl you desired above all others, even more so that you were her first as well.

"That was also my first, and I'm also glad it was with you." Technically it _wasn't_ your first (a detail you're willing to omit just to preserve the moment), but it was definitely your best. Though, one thing is clear to you, it was your first _kiss_. This intimacy, this warmth, this desire to have her and only her be in your company, being completely foreign to you...it's a feeling that makes you feel already in the seventh heaven.

Her eyes shimmer with a beaming alacrity not yet seen, she seems to not be able to believe just how apropos this whole thing is. Almost as if this was completely meant to be, a divine, celestial adjoining of Fluttershy and yourself.

"R-r-really?" she stammers, hardly containing her joy as wraps her arms around you with alacrity, trapping your arms by your sides. You nod in confirmation as she giggles blissfully to the joy of it all. "God, that cuteness of hers is so sweet it's diabetic." you think to yourself. As you close your eyes once more and let the embrace warm you up with tender maudlin in the most peaceful of ways, you hear something that prompts your nearly-forgotten perverted self back into excitement.

"Well, Having you for my first kiss is wonderful, but," you hear her whisper softly into your ear. She pauses for only a slight moment, perhaps trying to think of the best way to phrase her next statement, "I want you to be my first… for something else too..."


	2. The Perfect Drug

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to get this up, I'm just on vacation in New York and things got in the way. I'm almost embarrassed at the fact I wrote this...But I still felt like I just needed to finish this for closure. So yeah, here it is in all of it's glory. And hey, at least now I can say I wrote a clopfic to people (Why I'd ever wish to openly admit that to anybody is anyone's guess). With all that said, on to the feature presentation.**

* * *

Lips meet lips once more. You're kissing! And what a feeling it is. Her lips feel soft, warm, delicate, wet. The anatomical juxtaposition of your orbicularis oris muscles contracting against hers serving as an amazing overture for things to come. You're now hugging while tasting each other's lips, Fluttershy's lips as sweet as her disposition, so it seemed. What first starts off as a fairly innocent upper gesture gradually escalates into something more…more passionate, more sultry. The sounds of your smooching fill the milieu around you, turning your normally innocuous bedroom into your version of cloud nine. Briefly your noses touch before you resume kissing again. It's incredible, the feeling, the sounds, the mood. Why, it's almost as if fireworks had just gone off in your head!

Fluttershy breaks away for just a moment; a few heavy breaths of excitement could be heard before she spoke.

"I-I heard you would be all alone, and I just...couldn't wait any longer for it."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Gosh... I don't even know... I was always just so afraid going up to you at school. I knew if i got you alone...I may have a better chance. I'm so sorry, it's just I was so nervous to approach you otherwise. I wanted you, just you, in solitude..." She leans in for another kiss, wrapping her arms loosely around your neck. Her skin is quite soft and feels good against your own. Her lips once again wrap around yours and you kiss her back, now with the knowledge that she requits the feelings, which means you don't have to be afraid or hold back.

The attractive woman on your bed seems no longer concerned that her advances would be shot down as she lies nude upon it, her loving visage suggestive of her gnawing desire to copulate. Now knowing that her approaches have worked fills her with an unequaled joy that makes her all the more happy that you're here, and also that there's a good chance you'd be open to fulfilling the many dreams of hers involving you (especially the ones too lewd to share with others). The light rose blush superimposed on her already luminous face makes her eyes glow in comparison; you notice how beautiful those light green eyes are and looking into them, you see longing, lust, and excitement.

She runs her hand along your back slowly, feeling every little bump and curve. Goosebumps rises as she does this in such a tactful, yet ginger manner. You repeat the same action to her back, noticing how tender and smooth her skin feels gliding along your hand. Your eyes wander towards her bare chest inconspicuously; her breasts look simply perfect. Her body looked just as flawless as her face. There were no moles, no birthmarks, and absolutely no wrinkles to be seen anywhere. Her large, round boobs nicely complimented her curvaceous figure. You shudder anxiously when you notice her nipples are erect. "Man, if those were guns, I'd probably be dead right now." You think to yourself with a note of jocularity.

But still, those knockers of hers synergized perfectly with her slender body in a combination that was hotter than a jalapeno in Death Valley, and it was driving your senses crazy just being this close.

You feel an even more primal joy when your tongues meet for the first time. At first it was merely an experiment, both of your lips are sealed as the tips of your tongues poke at each other curiously, her lips were at first tense, but then at ease as you meet Fluttershy at her level. Soon, your tongues are exploring each other's mouths, soft and wet and both wrapping and rubbing each other in a fight for dominance. Not that it's a real fight, she moans into your mouth from the excitement of this arduous makeout session, it doesn't matter that it's sloppy or messy, both of you are enjoying it unconditionally.

After several minutes of wet lips grinding against one another, you feel a small tugging on your lower lip, causing you to open your eyes at the lovely pink-haired lass doing it. You realize she is gently nibbling on it with her teeth, once she realizes you're looking at her she smiles gently in kind and kisses your bottom lip. She wraps her arms around you tighter as she takes this opportunity to deftly slide her tongue into your oral canal, to which your own muscular hydrostat meets hers with alacrity. You tongue each other harder, feeling the lust spreading through your respective bodies and minds. The sudden sensation of her gliding her hands through your scalp is quite the refresher as her digits roam through the hair on the back of your head in a meticulous, yet gingerly manner. She repeats the motion up and down as you repeat the gesture to her, causing her to gasp softly into your mouth and kiss harder afterwards.

After what feels like a luscious eternity, your kiss ends as Fluttershy takes a breather.

"Getting a little hot, isn't it?" you chuckle. Her blush becomes more noticeable, yet her actions more bold; without another word spoken she grabs your wrists and places your hands on her breasts with a sultry grin. Now it was your turn to blush and hold your tongue; you hadn't felt a woman's breast before. It was very soft and tender, rivaling that of a fine silk.

"You're a bit excited, aren't you?" she whispers seductively, damn, now you really feel like a chump at the realization that she can easily outdo you in the art of flirting. Not caring however, you decide to gently rub her breast delicately as if you were handling the Hope Diamond. Her nipple is rough sliding against your palm, most likely due to the fact that her bud was erect from arousal. You slide a finger down and touch it and she lets out a small gasp, forcing you to retract your hand.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" you apologize, immediately concerned you caused her pain.

"N-no, you _ahh_, didn't hurt me; my nipple is j-just sensitive is all." she replies in a mirthful daze, smiling to assure you of her statement. You gently place your hand back and audaciously place your other hand upon her other breast and rub like before; essentially doubling her pleasure. As you massage the mounds of joy that were in fact larger than your hands, you hear a small moan from her, followed by a,

"That feels really good..."

This makes you excited; if the tent in your pants could inflate anymore, it definitely would've at the sound of her enticing moans.

Instead, you feel as though it gets thicker and throbs slightly in the constraints of your pants. She looks up at you once more and plants a kiss upon your lips, this one much stronger and more passionate. You make more effort to match her passion and strength as you feel her tongue slide into your mouth; its warmth is surprisingly comfortable and also stimulating. You respond by copying her and doing the same. Another moan escapes her vocal chords, this one elongated from the previous ones. You almost feel your heart melt at her titillatingly beautiful soughs, them being as appealing to the ear as an Angel's harp. She parts the kiss and wraps her lips lightly on the tip of your tongue and sucks it lightly. This makes you feel as though you're about to burst in euphoric delight.

Correspondingly so as the fervor escalates within your mouths, your rubbing converts to massaging the dual orbs of flesh, the silky balloons conforming to your every knead and stroke. As you adroitly grope the massive breasts of pleasure, Fluttershy's low gasps of excited never-before-felt ecstasy percolate the air informing you of your success with your palms. Soft murmuring of your name being the noise that greets you as you step into her depraved world of unrestrained lust.

"Oh my God…" She moans dirtily as you begin to lightly lick and nibble one of her nipples while tugging on the either erect bud with careful force. You smirk naughtily at her, seeing her sensitive side being placated with your admittedly layman's experience really brings out your satisfaction. "That is sooo good…"

With this outburst of orgasmic delight, she becomes exponentially more aggressive as she roughly lifts your shirt off and admires your chest for a moment. You weren't exactly a body builder, but not fat either; there was no denying that, lean would be a copacetic means of describing it. You thank God for good genetics as she swirls her tongue around her lips as to say "Yum" before she plants kisses down your chest, from your collarbone to just above your bellybutton. You notice she seems to focus around your immediate chest; pecs, collarbone, and the center. Her lips gently caress the bones as they move towards your pecs again. You wonder what she has planned for you lying in wait.

As if she read your mind, a dirty smile curves across her ecstatic face and she tugs at the waistline of your pants. Your member practically twitches as her head hovers teasingly above it, a melange of thoughts involving her working her oral magic on your wang flood your brain as you curiously observe her. She looks up at you with enthusiastic eyes as she slides her fingers below the hem and fiddles around with your boxers, teasing you by missing the obvious bulge. Her tiny fingers drum up your thighs and the flesh just adjacent to your member, causing a tickling yet strangely pleasurable sensation to permeate around your hips. Her eyes widen in carnal intrigue as she subtly wraps one of her fingers around it.

Not breaking the indescribably good hold around your erect member, she leans forward towards the side of your head, while you are still sucking and tugging on her nipples. At first you are somewhat confused as to what she is doing, until a pleasurable chill that shoots down your spine tells you that it is all for the best, the hairs on the back of your neck as erect as your package. She repeats the motions you are making on her loving bud, only enacting it on your earlobe while her freehand roams in the uncharted territory that is your crotch.

As you gently knead her erect bud with your teeth, as a developing infant would to her mother, she gasps emphatically as you leave your mark on her teat. This galvanizes her to stop the extraneous foreplay and get to the _real _fun. She's never felt this before, but right now it's the most incredible sensation in the world. Her thoughts have been brewing ever since you walked in on her sating herself, now Fluttershy is thinking back to those dreams she's had. Fluttershy may seem like an altruistic, yet reclusive introvert, but underneath that demure exterior was a scalding cauldron of lust and perversion that may have matched your own, if not exceeded it. Things had just gone from simmering to downright boiling in temperament.

You nullify her plans to dominate you before she even makes them as you preemptively decide to be the one in charge, an alpha male, and push her down on the bed, to which she replies with an excited "eep". That normally would've been an indication for you to proceed with care and patience, but the sultry expression plastered on her face tells you an entirely different story. And that was that she wants this just as much as you do.

So who would you be to deprive her of her sexual gratification? You pin her arms down onto the bed and leave kisses down her neck and breasts, stopping at the nipples to tug and lick them lightly.

"Oh my god..." she moans and throws her head back, exposing more of her delicious neck. You go back to it and lick it tenderly, biting and nibbling all the while. You begin to suck on it, biting whilst sucking, and eventually you duplicate the nipple mark on her neck, showing you practically own her.

"Yeah, that's right...M-make me your little whore." She breathes out lewdly, it seems as if she is much kinkier than how she normally lets on. You feel yourself immersed in debauchery at that entirely provocateur sex remark, and you do intend to do just as she says.

A louder moan is heard from her as one of your hands makes its way towards her crotch and then her vagina. With a dirty smirk on your face, fixated straight on her curious and excitedly nervous one, you glide a finger along the outer ridges of her femness. "O-oh, that's—" You mentally apologize for your lack of discipline, but the intrinsic urges within you will not allow you to abscond this; the hand has felt already, and it wants more. Another digit trails a light circle around her feminine area, getting her to tingle with excitement before you go in. The short gasps turn into a staccato of vivid moans of nirvana as you rub a spot of her nether regions that makes her flinch.

The more you do it, the more her feminine area leaks amrita onto your fingers. "Damn, she is soaked." You think to yourself, she really does want this.

After a short while of teasing, you've decided it's time to go inside. Not experienced, but confident, you slide a finger into it, feeling how wet and hot the insides are, almost like your digits are wading in a reserve of warm oil. This elicits a louder moan, followed by your name. Already you imagine what another _certain _appendage will feel like once it makes it's way into heaven.

You push your finger in a little deeper, then bring it back and forth in an motion reminiscent of stabbing. Yet instead of the traditional sensations of agony that one would expect from being stabbed, it only brought Fluttershy indescribable nirvana as she was stimulated in a way similar to the way she would trigger you whenever you saw her. The hand on your package is moving faster, stroking it in such delight and excitement. You look down at her precious area; it looks good enough to eat.

Looking back to face each others' countenances, you stare lovingly into each others eyes, seemingly getting lost in the lust and rapture of it all before you move in for another kiss that does nothing to hamper the stimulation of each of your respective pairs of genitalia.

After a few more motions, you get even more brazen. You retreat your fingers and instead move your head down and slide your tongue across the slit. She barely stifles a scream as you continue to run your tongue across it, eventually sticking it inside. Unfamiliar with female anatomy, you work your tongue around the inside; trying to find the "clit" that you've heard so much about on sex forums and from your peers. Your thick muscle roams deep through the rippled petals of Fluttershy's pink flesh flower as more of her fluids are released, further arousing the pinkette, much to her joy.

Eventually, your tongue crosses with a puffy hole and this elicits a very loud gasp followed by a lengthy moan. This must be it; you continue to run your pleasure maker across it, going faster or slower at certain points as Fluttershy grips her fingers tightly against the bed sheets and curls her toes out of the unmitigated explosion of pleasure expanding like a passionate fireball inside of her. After a few minutes of cunnilingus you decide you've had enough of the taste test; it was time to see if your other pleasure maker could live up to the task of making her moan...

"W-wait!" Fluttershy suddenly pips up amidst the bliss and sexual tension building up, this was enough to take you out of your sex-induced fugue. You feel an iota of confusion and frustration…which she instantly makes up for with her next statement.

"C-can I-" She shy's away for just a moment, quite hesitant to say whatever it is she wants to say. With you both heavily breathing from the previous activity, and with the pink-haired girl realizing it was something of a buzzkill to interrupt the foreplay, she instead suddenly decides to act, rather than speak. Quickly pulling down your pants, her eyes widening in anticipation as she sees the full extent of your bulge through the paltry transparency that was your boxers, she swiftly makes that article of clothing vanish leaving her with an unobstructed view of your beef baton.

"Ahh, O-oh...My..." Fluttershy utters, awestruck at just what she was looking at.

Her eyes light up in excitement and wonder, marveling at the size and shape. You hadn't measured in some time, but you estimated you were about seven inches long and about two inches wide. Her mouth was agape in joy as the instrument of her pleasure was just sitting on your crotch, waiting to be played with. She get's on all fours like a dog before crawling closer towards you -all the while you only stare mesmerized at the strangely erotic manner of her approach- until her knees only a few feet from your thickness, and her head only a few inches away. You shudder just thinking what she's going to do to you.

"That looks like it hurts...maybe if I kiss it it'll feel better." She teases lasciviously.

"What're you-_ohhh_" You manage to utter out as she takes your scrotum in a vice-like grasp simultaneously as she ascends up the shaft of your phallus with her tongue as if it were the tastiest ice cream cone on earth; has she done this before? You're too dazed in bliss to care either way as she licks off the hot and sticky precum emerging from the tip of the head. She carefully fondles your jewels as if they really were jewels, getting you to loudly gasp and once more lick the underside of your throbbing cock, brushing her tongue upwards as if it were a paintbrush on a canvas. Once she reached the tip, she submerges your phallus inside her mouth. You can feel her timidly licking and sucking on it as jolts are sent down your penis and all the way to your pleasure center. Moving up and down while wrapping and fencing her tongue against your swollen erection, you can barely contain the urge to purge as you subconsciously pat her head down as she continued to suckle on it with hungry slurping effects supplementing her appetite. The gentle pat she receives is almost like a reward to her, further incentivizing her to continue what she was doing.

It feels so slimy and comfortable as she takes your hardness in her mouth to a sublime effect. It looks and feels amazing seeing it disappear into her mouth, as she rubs the base with her tongue. She's already got you soaked as it sucks in between her luscious lips.

It pops out of her mouth as she takes a breather, licking the tip and cleaning the excess spit.

"W-was that good?" She asks timidly with that cutely conservative little smile of hers.

"Oh god yes." You reply nearly out of breath to which she blushes ever so slightly.

"Then I guess, I guess I should continue then." She responds.

Hardly wasting any time, Fluttershy takes you into her mouth again. It goes in right up to your sack feeling it wedged deep in her throat. She continues rocking back and forth applying more pressure on your urging maleness. Looking up at you now she's smiling, her eyes are bright and effervescent. The bond between the two of you grows each second, as Fluttershy feels slightly more excited.

One last time she squeezes your cock in her mouth between her tongue and the roof. She slides it further in rubbing flesh against flesh, coating it in warm slimy saliva. She suckles on it keeping it wedged in her mouth. You feel her tongue tickling the area just below your head; the urge to unload is incredible, just imagining how it would feel to ejaculate inside her mouth as you thrust your hips against her face.

Fluttershy could feel the thickness sliding to the back of her throat; she went as far as she could, two inches from your waist before pulling back with a gargling noise. She suckled it slowly, appreciating the taste and warmth of the smoothly heated popsicle before popping it out of her mouth covered in saliva. Strands of it join her lip to your shaft as she trails her head away from your sullied one, it felt too good to be real…now that she's started and you've come down to earth, you don't want anything else to happen other than to finish inside her…you're practically dying for more.

"P-please, d-don't stop." You stammer, barely able to contain your urge to _force _her to keep up the fellatio.

"I-I'm sorry, your desperation is kind of cute…" She teases sultrily with a small smile on her face, "a-are you happy?"

You nod your head vigorously, imploring her to go on with haste.

She nods with a friendly visage. Instead of resuming the blowjob, she does something arguably better, certainly something you didn't expect to happen to you in your lifetime without an extreme amount of luck, or a decent amount of MDMA on you. She gets back on all fours before turning around and situating her body where her thick and curvy legs were posted at your sides, her feet facing the bedpost next to your shoulders with her back arched, exposing her spindly backside and round, shapely apple bottom staring you right in the face. She wiggles it from side to side like a dog wagging its tail, getting you to nearly drool at the sight and increase your hunger for her.

She cranes her neck and gazes embarrassedly at you for a second before lowering her face near your absolute boner while simultaneously extending her soaked vagina and butt towards your face by buckling her legs; presenting her shiny, picturesque wet slit and surprisingly clean anus just above her thick labia, the darker hued ring standing out rather emphatically as her ass jiggled in your face.

"I-is this okay?" she lightly squeaks out.

It almost seemed like she was offering herself to you, seeking your approval…and that only renewed your prodigious sense of auspiciousness, how could you be _this _lucky? It's when she resumes the intimate sucking on your throbbing member that instinct fills in your sense of confusion… with your genitalia in each others' faces…she wants you to eat her out while she gives head…a 69…was this girl a pornstar at some point? She has the beauty and assets of one, as well as the sex drive. But you don't care, even if she was still a pornstar, you'd still love her.

You comply with gaiety as she descends on your member again. As soon as you feel the magical orifice bobbing up and down on your pecker, you proceed to spread open her moist folds in front of you, eliciting a gasp from Fluttershy. Her clit still puffy from foreplay, and the near-perfect pink petals that ran beautifully down her legs as unsullied as a newborn's bottom.

You take your finger and dip it in between her meat curtains and explore inside her. For some reason, she feels even hotter and slimier than before as now the inner walls of wet flesh suck your finger deep into the tight canal. You pull it out with a little force, sucking the juicy coating off and immediately dive your head between her legs, pushing your mouth up against her viscous mound.

Fluttershy tries keeping her body under control as you suck on her erect clit, the triangular shape of virginity not withstanding against the constant and volatile stimulation. Her mouth struggles to keep pace with yours as she makes hungry slurping noises, feeling the warmth, and pulsing of your still-throbbing member in her mouth. She takes a little breather, stroking it hard in her hand, before going at it again. The repetitive wet, sucking sensations stimulating your groin vigorously as you question just how you haven't came yet. She felt a hard pulsation in her mouth, and strokes around your sheath. Her hand brushes against your testicles, only going off of what she's seen in porn (and what her friend Rainbow Dash advised she do) and what her instincts are telling her, she fondles them a little before squeezing gently on one, which makes you groan in ecstasy.

The simultaneous stimulation of each others' mating parts continue for several moments until after the most sensitive areas of Fluttershy's vagina, zeroing in on her clit with an utmost diligent of attention. She couldn't handle anymore as her body yearned for catharsis; her body quaking as her little fun button generated the powerful orgasm that rocked her world like an earthquake that broke the Richter scale, the fruits of your efforts being a shimmering jet of ambrosial nectar gushing on your face as she screams her pleasure to the heavens she felt like she was already in.

"AHHHH!" She screams as she can barely hold herself over you after such an intense experience; her involuntary spasms sending out her ejaculation fluids at an alarming rate. You can't say you were expecting that, but out of curiosity you wipe some of her love juice from your face and give it an experimental taste. And from the sweet taste working wonders on your lust, it only attracts you further to the pink-haired girl.

"Emmm, yummy." You say in a deep tone that you hope sounds sexy, just before gliding a finger over her dripping pussy that sends shivers throughout her body. You can hear her heavy breaths of sweet allure as she rolls off of you and collapses onto the bed beside you. Her tongue is lolled out of her mouth like a dog's on a hot summer day with one hand placed limply over her twin flesh mounds, and the other lackadaisically at her side.

You're feeling almost as exhausted as her. You too inhale and exhale staunchly, you two basking in each other's company, indulging a much needed reprieve to draw breath. You two look in each other's eyes, feeling a loving mien coming on.

"I-I'm ready for it... P-please, just put it in. me... do it..." she moans in between breaths, panting heavily and excitedly. She appears to be sweating profusely, rivaling the exertion she would expend if she were competing in a race against Rainbow Dash or Spitfire. It appears the only thing racing is her heart. You get on your knees and position yourself between her legs; the head of your phallus just at the entrance of the pearly gate that was her wet vagina.

"P-please be gentle." She says in a voice that was hardly above a whisper, yet this was still enough to get your attention loud and clear.

Her eyes widen in anticipation, her teeth clenched as she prepares herself for intercourse. But, you decide to prolong this with a devious smirk on your face. Taking hold of your enlarged pleasure maker, you smack the head of it against the girl's virgin clit. Low moans of excited nervousness escape from her compressed lips with each slap of your dick upon its erect, triangular shape. You looked into her face with a knowing smirk.

"P-p-please, s-stop teasing me like this!" she pleads in a voice that sounded half-desperate and half-turned on.

A mischievous smirk returns to your face as your expression dirties, "I'm sorry, your desperation is kind of cute." You tease with a subtle echo of irony, parroting her words from earlier as she pants some more.

Fluttershy's deep, shamrock eyes were lost; enraptured by the dreamy felicity rolling through her trembling body. Her hips quiver with instinctual urge as you continue to barrage her cunt with your cock in the most sensual of ways. Letting it rest against her clit, you take admittedly torturous pleasure in slowly drawing it down the length of its sensitive flesh and between the wet outer lips of her vagina. Her back arched back immediately in response along with a heightened groan of unhidden desire. With a wider smile, you repeat the movement again.

"P-please…just _fuck_ me already!" Fluttershy practically demands at you. She normally was not one to use obscenities, but in this instance she was so sexually frustrated she thought she would explode if she didn't get your hot dog inside of her bun _this instant_!

You nod your head in compliance; you've had enough fun torturing her in this sadistic manner anyhow, time for the party to start. "Time to be a man…" you idly think to yourself.

You had no experience with sex whatsoever; would it hurt her? Would it hurt you? You shoved these questions aside as you rub your manhood up and down her labia before finding a spot and gently placing the head of your member by her increasingly wet vagina.

"Just push it in," she whispers, breathing heavily from earlier activities. You follow her instructions and slide the key into paradise, which elicits a moan from you and her, hers obviously much louder due to the pain of being penetrated for the first time. Juices seep out as the heavenly pink gates make way for your penis, making its entryway slicker and all the more pleasurable for fornication. Fluttershy was now cursing the fact that she didn't decide to break her hymen before now, it just smarted something fierce as she bit her lip, trying her best to suppress the urge to yelp in pain.

"Are you alright?" you ask, very much concerned with her well-being.

"Ye-yes. Don't worry about it, this is my first time. Please continue." Fluttershy affirms with a smile that she just couldn't quite pull off. You nod your head as you gently rock back and forth inside as your hips continue to slide in and out of contact with hers. Fluttershy felt the pain pulsate through her body as she began to feel her hymen stretch in accommodation for your cock as she gasped in some hybrid feeling halfway between searing pain and indescribable pleasure, the two polar opposite sensations amalgamating into an almost out-of-body experience.

On your end, the immediate feeling is incredible; so wet and warm, soft and ripe. The best way you could describe it was either like your cock was floating in warm oil, or like you were rubbing your manhood in and out of a tunnel of warm butter that would interminably stay a semi-solid. No simple words or analogies could compare though; your lexicon and jargon still suck, but you imagine even if you were verbose and eloquent, it would still do no justice to describe this heaven.

Gasps of pain seep out as she bites onto her lip tightly as she feels the pulsation of your member, her eyes shut as the first venture into penetration eventually caused her hymen to break as blood trickled out sparingly from her pussy and onto the both of your pelvises; the leaking ichor serving almost like a lurid sort of lubricant for your delicate thrusting.

A wet noise began to fill the air as you continue to stimulate Fluttershy's cunt with your member; her legs rocking back and forward with every push you make. The pain started to subside after an indiscernible amount of time and began to convert itself into pleasure. Nothing else came from her mouth save for the frequent sharp intakes of breath, painful whimpers and occasional grunts. An indication that the pain of her hymen being broken was steadily abating and that she was beginning to enjoy the genuine experience of the "good 'ol in n' out".

After a few more thrusts, her moans were no longer of the irritating pain that would plague her…they were officially moans of pleasure free from mitigation. She could feel your every movement and pulsation inside of her, as she laid there and tried making sense of what was happening to her body…she soon after lost her ability to cognize over other things, the ecstasy of making love to the man of her dreams bewitching her and making her focus grow into a myopic dedication to make this even better.

She suddenly puts her arms around your back, wrapping them like a snake in a circumference that took hold of your entire back, doing the same with her legs as she contorts herself in a way to where your cock was still conjoined with her pussy, but now her head was almost at your eye level.

You stare into each other's eyes, smiling at each other before letting out a chorus of pleasurable noises that allowed you both to feel each other's hot breath soothingly on your bare skin.

Getting the green light from her to keep up the good work, your thrusts slowly increase in speed and frequency as you become practically inebriated by the rapture deluging within your body and mind, Fluttershy likewise. Further driving you to libidinous drunkard was the delicious moans in your ears every few seconds as you did your magic. The sensation of her tight snatch blows your mind, with each slide of your phallus; you are constantly exposed to the contractions of her slimy flesh all around your shaft, practically gripping you with its moist wonder.

The more you buck and fuck, the more you hear her voice rising in degree to your penis pushing inside of her (as well as shorter intervals of her calling out your name), as well as the more the urge to cum envelops you with semen bubbling in your testicles. The feeling of her warm, lubricated rippled flesh drives your senses crazy. She's so wet you could hear each and every squelch and splash her femness makes as it swallows your pecker deep; squeezing it, massaging it, pleasing it all over. It's an incredible sensation making you slowly lose your mind as it strokes back and forth inside her narrow passage. It was nearly too much for you to handle as you realize an elevating pressure emerges in your groin; you've felt it before pre-orgasm during masturbation.

You hear Fluttershy cry out energetically when you prod her G-spot with your pecker, then aside from the blinding pleasure, you also feel her dig her nails into your back, the light stinging causing you to sharply exhale.

No, it feels too good to blow your load just yet, this has to last longer. You need to elongate this indescribably wonderful session of lovemaking. Your sudden halting of the orgasmic maneuvers gets her attention. It's at this point you focus entirely on her countenance versus trying to please her shaved pussy. Her face is flushed red and her eyes tell you she loved every single second of coitus, and in general this entire time spent with you which gets you to smile affectionately. But her eyes soon come out of their mirthful harmony as you pull out your cock, a gooey noise emanating and a bunch of her fluids following your penis on the way out of her snatch; obviously your member being soaked in her love juice.

"This is what sex with someone you love is like? I can get used to this." Fluttershy thinks happily to herself. Sweat from your neck is dripping onto her as she cuddles your face in her soft hands.

"What's wrong?" she asks gingerly once her face comes close enough for a kiss, which you do anyways.

"I…I just need a second to…recover." You say between heavy breaths.

"Oh, okay…" Fluttershy timidly replies, willing to conform to your request but not without a modicum of letdown as you catch a distinct sigh emitted from her in between the panting and breathing. You feel sympathy and decide to satiate her urges temporarily with some passionate kissing, tongues again clashing and wrestling for dominance.

Not wanting to denigrate the levels of sexual experience, Fluttershy audacious takes charge and pushes you onto your back with an evil grin on her face as you gasp in unexpected shock.

Having you in the exact position she wants, she adjusts herself to where she could still smile lasciviously down at you, while having her wanting pussy balanced above your needing dick with one hand used to maintain the decorum on your bed. As she hovers above it, her visage darkens into an expression that was nearly scary.

"You're going to love me." She whispers darkly as she reaches around with a free hand, grasps your balls, then in quick succession grips your cock tactfully and guides it around before finding the entrance to paradise. Your ears perk up when the tip finds it, and her eyes expand when she lowers herself on it. The tight folds giving way to the phallus as it slowly slithers its way through her muff tunnel as your thoughts for her, and senses go wild for…you've honestly lost count at this point how close you've come to…well…cumming. However the number, it was just as euphoric as ever.

The warmness engulfs your member again, she places her hands on your chest as her velvety flesh massages and caresses your love stick as it snakes through her pink maze of pleasure. Finally, your penis is entirely consumed by her love tunnel, her petals reach all the way down to the base as she gyrates her hips, trying to force you deeper inside her as you stifle a groan and she lets out an exerted grunt. As her rippled flush hungrily sucks on your pink pole, the endearing sound of your maleness impaling her tight femness fills the air as soon as she brings up her waist and slams it down.

For a while she ripples her ass, causing undulating waves of flesh to massage your member as you moan audibly. Finally after a little while of this, she positions her legs by you, her feet on the bed as gets ready to exercise herself like a leapfrog.

"C-can you please, umm, grab my ankles?" she requests, which you fulfill, grabbing hold of her feet with your previously unoccupied hands. She then bends her knees and lies in a stance that resembles as if she were crouching, before slowly raising her butt up again, and slowly bringing it down again. When her pelvis meets yours and your sexes come in contact, a shivering tingle cascades your member as you watch in awe at her defiled flower gripping your cock in the best way fathomable as she repeats the process.

With each slam of her waist on your schlong, the quaking thrill speeding down your member makes you closer and closer to the seventh heaven. "Holy shit, this feels even _better _than earlier!" you idly think to yourself. You still can't believe she was a virgin just a few minutes earlier, she's just so amazing and soooo hot! She starts increasing her tempo; exercising her legs over your body. You can feel your hands rise up and down, faster and faster as she bounces on you. Each time the powerful, pleasing sensation left your penis, Fluttershy's folds enveloped it again over and over_. _The squishy, wet sounds of her pussy careening into your cock and her round bubbly ass slamming down onto your lap became even more pronounced as they echoed through the room. It all synergized amazingly with both of your moans and grunts of perverse pleasure.

"Oh my gosh, I loooove you!" Fluttershy cries, getting a little overenthusiastic. You glance up at her face, and aside from her mouth being agape in an oddly illusory grin and a thin line of drool trailing out with her slightly lolled tongue, you see remnants of tears in the corners of her shimmering eyes. Whether they were leftovers from the pain of having her cherry popped, or freshly created from the intense pleasure you weren't quite sure, either way you can tell she's enjoying herself as much as you are, and this makes you feel quite proud of yourself.

You groan again, as your meat plunges into her tight cavern over, and over. Fluttershy threw her head back in ecstasy before looking back down at you as he sweated and panted.

"A-are you, _ahhh_, okay?"

You could barely reply, her tight sex was sucking the essence out of you like a succubus. Her folds palpate you even harder, caressing your flesh vigorously as it dived deep towards her womb. You sit up with Fluttershy continuing to go cowgirl on you as if her life depended on it. Your faces align perfectly as you move in close for a kiss. You feel her hot breath assaulting your face with every gasp and pant, but they are quickly stifled with a deep French kiss. It lasts for a short while before you need to breath again.

"She hasn't stopped once!" you think to yourself, feeling that same sensation coming back from before. Fluttershy could feel the throbbing also, knowing you were close. Your body's grind, and her breasts squish against your chest as you embrace under the heat of the moment.

"O…oh shit," you groan. "I…I'm gonna come!"

Without any kind of warning, Fluttershy's arms wrap themselves around your neck. The sounds coming from her mouth weren't the sounds of a girl who'd been in pain earlier. They weren't the sounds of a girl who was at one point literally afraid of her own shadow. They were the sounds of a girl craving your hard dick being shoved into her as far as it could go. They were the sounds of a girl getting off on having her brains fucked out by you. They were sounds that were like music to your ears.

_"_Me…_ah_...too…_ungh_…I want you…_unnn_…to release it, inside of meeee _ah_!" she grunts as her cervix begins to tighten up in expectation of the earthquake of pleasure that would follow the next few pumps on your phallus.

The more she rides you, the more alert you become of the sharp contractions of the muscles in your groin. Her D-cup breasts jiggled right in your face as her legs began to work like pistons, further smothering and milking your dick for all it was worth. Your muscles grow numb from the experience as she bounced harder and harder. After ramming himself into her four or five more times, the pleasure becomes too much for you to bare as your dick twitches inside her. This is a notification for Fluttershy that her job is complete, so she slams her butt down on your crotch one last time as an orgasm soon enraptures her as well.

You feel your entire body climax as you clamp your eyes shut and roll your head back all the way. With one last upward pump, the contents of your ballsack begins to unload itself into Fluttershy's cervix and the explosive spasms rocks and jerks your body with an explosive temperament, as your filling came shooting up into her like a rocket.

She yelps and twitches in rapture, the carnal bliss overtaking her as her brain seemed to go as white as your cream. Fluttershy feels the soothing rush of cum spurting into her as your dick contorts and twitches wildly inside; the involuntary contractions of your maleness stimulating her clit even further as she lets out a staccato of groans and moans as she is rewarded with a tidal wave of enthralling bliss that pulsates through her frame and all the way down to her hips. Speaking of which, this extraneous galvanizing enthuses her pussy so greatly, that her member clamps down tight on your penis before you feel a familiarly sticky substance shooting at your package from within. It appeared she had climaxed along with you; the third orgasm she had in the past half hour by a long shot being the most potent and sublime.

Still, you had so much to give that your chowder cannon still expended inside her for nearly ten seconds, it had been almost a week since you last pleasured yourself, you torpidly recall. Finally, once your left breathless as your orgasm passes, your member unceremoniously flops out of her, covered in seed and fluids as cum was brimming out of Fluttershy's loving pie hole; the frothy solution flowing slowly out of her and staining the bedsheets.

With one last sharp shiver, she falls on top of you, exhausted and enamored with you as her body strokes against yours. She looks directly into your eye brushing her bangs aside and leaning in for a kiss. As your lips press into one another, you pull back due to the strong need to catch your breath. You're panting and breathing, nearly sweating bullets. She's doing the same, her tongue out like a dog's on a hot day. She then kisses you strongly like before and for a while, you kiss her back.

After that, it nearly felt like you were about to faint. A very large chunk of your energy having been depleted during copulation, you now lay on your sullied bed, your arms extended while your loving partner merely nestles her adorable face against your chest. She snuggles around like a puppy, being complaisant and feeling as if all was right in the world.

"You were amazing..." she comments, smiling at you and cradling your face in her soft hands. "You left me speechless..."

Even as exhausted as you were, her dreamy voice tingled your fatigued form from top to bottom. Getting your mirth within this perfect moment in time to increase, you didn't even know that that would be possible considering what just happened.

"Thank you... as were you... and... this was my first time..." you add, lightly smiling. She looks at you in disbelief and shakes her head.

"No way."

"Way. You were my first." She then smiles wider and pecks you on the lips with her own.

"W-well...same obviously...But you already knew that, sorry for repeating it...I'm really glad we got to do this together..." She barely squeaks out coherently, her crimson face all the more shimmering in the subdued sunlight that seeped through the window like an organic coronation.

As you lay there, naked and exhausted, you marvel at what a fantastic day this way; reveling in the post-orgasmic high as you ruminate over this.

That's honestly what you feel like, high. Looking over Fluttershy's mesmerized face, you feel like the luckiest man on earth, as well as in a euphoric reverie that trumped any sort of buoyancy that could've been brought on by any narcotic. Hell, this feeling was a drug all on it's own. Chemicals in your brain are flowing, altering your state of mind, aren't they? A natural high of sorts? You don't care to cogitate over it too much…Fuck it, she is the perfect drug.

You still have enough sound of mind to think about it though, and the more you ponder, the more you think its true. It was like you were on drugs, the perfect one though. You get a rush of exultation and in the wake of it all are left in a giddy state and feel as if all is right with the world, while a recreational stimulant gives you this high, it usually comes with a cost. Copulation with this amazing girl however gives you this benefit, but even better: it's free, non-addictive, won't fuck up your head or cause you to overdose and die, and you know since Fluttershy begged you to take her and is seemingly infatuated with you, easily available, plus you really look forward to a substantive relationship with this young woman who has been the object of your affection for so long now. To think, your first time having sex was with the girl you desired above all others, dreams do come true…

"So…umm…are we umm, boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Fluttershy inquires timidly, "Oh, umm, I'm sorry, I mean-" she stammered conspicuously with a furious blush on her face that made you fall even harder for her, that is just sooo cute!

You decide to plant a kiss on her cheek to assure the pinkette that her nervousness was all for naught.

"Of course." You gladly affirm, why in the world wouldn't you want to be in a relationship with her? "I really like you and I want to be in union with you for a long time because…you're honestly a great catch and I'd have to be a total idiot to let you slip away." You say with all of your honesty, conviction, and sentiment weaved into that statement.

Her eyes broaden in elation, the blush making her face similar to the hue of a tomato as she lets out an overjoyed squeal as she wraps her arms around you and pulls you into a tight cuddle and gives you the mother of all bear hugs as your face accidentally falls in between her massive knockers. Being smothered by the dual flesh balloons, you garble out some more, the vibrations of your babble feels good against her skin as she eep's again.

She nestles your face to her eye level, a sultry, sexy smirk present on her face, " Do you wanna do it again?" she asks, this time brimming with confidence and without any sort of articulation error or nervous tic to speak of.

Just as you are about to respond, she instigates the next cycle of fornication by quickly diving her head down on your exposed dick and gives you the tried-and-true fellatio that gets you to gasp unexpectedly, even more so grunt as she timidly prods her tongue into your urethra while in tandem groping your balls.

It feels like you just took a hit from the most powerful bong in the world, inside your package. Heck, it was so potent and made your senses do backflips so high, it felt like you were seeing things. Shit, you knew sex was good, you just had it after all, but is it really so good it's illusionary?

Looking behind Fluttershy's bare-naked body, behind your bed lies your limply open closet. Hehe, your brain sure is an interesting organ…it's so intricate that it's playing tricks on your eyes right now as your other brain is being caressed by her thick oral pleasure-maker. Are the wires crossed somewhere?

You swear you can see an inkling of what appears to be…a fuzzy rainbow in the darkness; if you had to elucidate further, you'd say it was a head of hair with a prismatic color scheme…the colors starkly contrasting the mantle of black inside the closet. There also seems to be a pair of trainers; and even a cyan tank top adorning some slim tan entity with an hourglass figure, and you can't tell for sure, but you swear you can hear some silent feminine murmuring as well as some suspicious slippery noise that you couldn't quite place…

Yep, Fluttershy sure was the perfect drug…she even serves as a hallucinogenic…


End file.
